


Epic Rap Battles of Fandom

by Hiver_Frost_Elf



Series: ♪ 84.3 Radio HFE ♫ [6]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012), DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), Epic Rap Battles of History (Web Series), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Gen, Rap Battles
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-25
Updated: 2017-02-28
Packaged: 2018-09-02 05:31:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8652769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hiver_Frost_Elf/pseuds/Hiver_Frost_Elf
Summary: EPIC RAP BATTLES OF FANDOM!FLASHVERSUSARROWBEGIN!!!





	1. Flash Versus Arrow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> EPIC RAP BATTLES OF FANDOM!
> 
> FLASH
> 
> VERSUS
> 
> ARROW
> 
> BEGIN!!!

Flash

You’re a bimbo combo of Batman & Robin Hood

who can’t keep crime out of his neighborhood.

You got bows; I got heart.

You’re a mayor with a not-so-secret lair.

People snore through your show and say it’s fine.

You keep changing your name cuz it’ll never be mine!

 

Arrow

Your folks died, boo-hoo!

I lost both my parents & my best friend too!

You’re the fastest man alive cuz all the faster men are dead.

It ain’t a season of your show

without you getting shown

up by another speedster;

first yo mentor, then Zoom, & now Savitar: the last Flashbenderrrrr!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WHO WON? WHO'S NEXT??? YOU DECIDE! EPIC RAP BATTLES OF FANDOM!!!


	2. Captain Cold Versus Heatwave

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> EPIC RAP BATTLES OF FANDOM!
> 
> CAPTAIN COLD
> 
> VERSUS
> 
> HEATWAVE
> 
> BEGIN!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter comes courtesy of popular demand, by which I mean formerlyknownasyay demanded it, so go thank her by giving her fics all the subscriptions, kudos, comments, and bookmarks y'all can spam.

Cold

Watch out, partner, or I’ll flash freeze ya.

I don't need my gun to give foes hypothermia!

Rising out of the ashes Lewis burned me down to,

leaving our city’s speedster black and blue!!

Diamonds are candy from a baby.

Even Time Bastards can’t defend against me!!!

Heatwave

Break out some aloe to soothe this burn.

I let you go first, but now it’s my turn!

You have charming smirks and class,

but if it weren’t for me, you’d have a shiv up your ass!

You’re the boss of anywhere you stroll in, yet when the comments roll in, I’ll win by majority vote!

Folks only watched LoT for you and me, then the writers ruined it with a Pinocchio quote!!!

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *

You okay, Mick?

No....

I miss you!

....I miss you, too!!

Stein

Pardon me for interrupting you two fine gentlemen,

but the captain says we have trouble down in feudal Japan.

Fuck you!!!

....C’mon, partner,

let’s go annoy Flash.

....Okay. Sounds great.

You ain’t gonna leave again, are you?

Nah. I’m here to stay this time.

Go on and pick an I live AU.

:) :) :) :) :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WHO WON? WHO'S NEXT??? YOU DECIDE! EPIC RAP BATTLES OF FANDOM!!!

**Author's Note:**

> Apologies if I've offended anybody's rapping sensibilities. In case it's not painfully obvious, I have no experience rapping, let alone rap battling; if anybody who does have experience rap battling would like to take this idea and run with it, please feel free to do so. However, if nobody's feeling up to the task yet y'all demand more anyway, I was thinking maybe Galadriel versus Thranduil or Teen Titans versus Justice League next. I dunno. Let me know if any, all, or none of those ideas appeal to you. I'll also take suggestions and credit you if I take them.
> 
> Thanks for taking time to read this; enjoy what you do here & everywhere! See ya!


End file.
